The Game
by MattieWinter
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to give in to get what you want, even make a game out of it. Though sometimes, the results of said game aren't always what you expect them to be. SebastianXGrell, Yaoi


Hey guys, it's been a while since I've posted anything... right? *this is where I tell you that I can't remember diddly-squat* So, DeathlyEnchantess convinced me to do a sebastianXGrell RP. I've never RP'd out of Hetalia before so I was pretty nervous about trying to pull of Sebastian but I tried.

Grell- DeathlyEnchantess (She is such a wonderful Grell in my opinion.)

Sebastian- Myself, MattieWinter

**Kuroshitsuji- Yana Toboso**

* * *

"Sebastian my love, don't hide from me!" Grell teased as he jumped from rooftops looking for the raven haired demon. He had bumped into Sebastian while he had to reap someone on his "To Kill" list, and Sebastian ran away like hell was on his heels.

Running into Grell Sutcliff was the last thing on Sebastian Michaels' list of things to do that day. Why couldn't the annoying homo redhead just understand that he wasn't interested in him? He was forced to escape his way back to the Phantomhive Manor. Walking through the front door, he took a breath and look at the disaster before him. Upswept floors, dying flowers, rugs unbeaten. It was going to be a long day, what with making the place look spotless as well as preparing for the party being thrown in exactly seven days.

"Damn it where are you Sebastian?" Grell growled as he wondered around the Phantomhive Manor. He couldn't find him anywhere after Sebastian kicked him in the jaw and ran off. He figured he was there considering his "master" was home. He saw a lock of raven hair and cried out. "Oh Sebastian!"

Sebastian was completely unprepared for the tackling of his person. "Grell, you fool," he scolded, "get off of me."

"But why Sebastian?"

"Because," he pushed Grell off of him, "I am trying to prepare for a party and I don't need you in the way." Sebastian was glad that at least he hadn't been wearing his tail coat. He needed to go to the garden and collect roses for a gift to Lady Elizabeth as well as speak with Ciel about the food.

"But Sebastian! I'm bored and William's a bore."

This irked him and he grabbed the other by the neck and slammed him against a wall. "Grell," Sebastian got in close, breathing in his ear just to make sure the message was heard, "I, unlike you, have a very important job that need to be done. I need you to leave me be." He would squeeze harder until Grell would agree.

"Fine Sebastian I'll leave alone for now although who know you like to play rough."

Oh, how he would love to kill that man and torture his soul for the rest of eternity. Releasing Grell's neck, he sighed and walked away; totally disregarding the later part of the sentence. He turned pointedly and left the redhead there to go clip pristine flowers to send to Lady Elizabeth as an invitation to his Master's fiancée for the party as well as to keep her happy.

Grell rubbed his neck as he left the Manor. "Geeze, why won't Sebby just love me already? Does he know how impolite it is to leave a lady waiting?" Grell complained as he wondered around the garden.

Viewing the garden, Sebastian trimmed here and there as needed as well as looked for the best quality flowers of Whites, Pinks, and Yellows; colors he knew that she would like.

"I wonder why William's not yelling at me for procrastinating." Grell mused as he admired the red roses. "This a lovely shade of red."

Sebastian really needed to figure out a way to get Grell to leave him alone. And that's when it hit him; he would just give Grell what he wanted. Sometimes if you couldn't say no then yes was the only answer.

Grell sniffed the rose. "I don't think Sebastian would mind if I just picked this one."

When he rounded the corner, he saw what he did not want to see, Grell, in his garden, trying to pick a rose. He took a breath and cleared his throat loudly. It was time to put his plan into action. "Why, Grell," he came close, and set his bundle on the ground for safe keeping, "what a lovely day it is to see you here." He gave a smile.

"Well it is a lovely day." Grell flinched for a moment. "You're not going to hurt me because I didn't leave are you?"

"How I would like to," he thought to himself. "Why ever would I do that to such a," he took his hand and kissed it, looking up into those green eyes, "lovely lady." He winked coyly.

Grell blushed and looked down. "Because you find me disgusting."

He was kicking himself on the inside. Grabbing Grell by the waist, as he would any woman he danced with, only a bit more forceful, Sebastian brought him close. "My darling," he cringed on the inside but didn't let it affect his outward façade, "how could a flower such as yourself ever be disgusting?"

"Every rose has its thorns, Sebastian." Grell stuttered.

"Perish the thought," he insisted. Just a little longer.

"Why are you acting this way Sebastian? Usually you have kicked me out or beat me up."

Oh how close he was to vomiting. He'd wasted so much time already. "Because you are just ravishing," he insisted, tucking the long red hair behind Grell's ear.

Grell blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"What brought on this change Sebby?"

"You my darling" he leaned in close, but with no intent on kissing him. He smiled and with sudden movement, he dropped Grell onto the ground and disappeared into what seemed like thin air with his bundle of flowers, not however, without plucking that red rose and leaving it in Grell's lap.

"That bastard! How dare he! I thought he was a gentleman." Grell exasperated as he got up. He smiled a little as he picked up the rose. "He's still my demon though."

For the rest of the day, Sebastian carried on with his duties and even managed to get extra done. He'd spoken to Ciel about the food; lamb, hog head, fresh fish, and various soups would all be in order for the main course and that's all Ciel cared for. Sebastian was given free regain over the rest. One day over and six left to prepare and execute the perfect party. If he couldn't do such a thing, what sort of butler would he be?

As for Grell, William scorned him for being late and made him work overtime. Grell didn't mind as his thoughts were Sebastian and the red rose tucked in his red mane.

Once more Sebastian was getting ready early in the morning, just as he'd done for several years, to begin duties. He ran a check list in his head. "Put in a request for the meats in town as well as pick up vegetables and seasonings. My Lord's new coat should be done by now, so that will need to be picked up." The list went on but it was manageable.

"William do I have to?" Grell complained.

"Yes now go!" William said as he pushed him out. Grell groaned and started wondering the streets.

Wandering about the market, he was able to find the proper ingredients for the fine meal. The finest Indian spices, exotic chocolates for the desert, and even got to pet a few cats. "Such lovely fur and silky tongues," he sighed to himself. All that was left in town was to visit the tailor.

"AHHH!" Grell's latest victim screamed as he brought down his chainsaw, ending the scream. "I still have too many to kill!" Why can't they drop dead?" Grell complained as he headed toward his next victim, the tailor.

When he'd entered the small but well reputed shop, the tailor greeted him and his assistant, a young seamstress in training smiled in a far too familiar way.

"You are here for Lord Phantomhive's coat correct?"

"Yes, I am."

The short man nodded and instructed his assistant to continue working on the dress they were pinning, and disappeared into the back.

"There he is," Grell crooned as he snuck into the shop. He slowly walked up behind the tailor and slashed him with his chainsaw.

The roaring was heard from the back room, Sebastian sighed. Grell. Turning to the alarmed girl, he told her to go and that she should come back tomorrow. She nodded and fled leaving him alone in the room. Luckily for him, the food was in the carriage, guarded by Tanaka. He stormed the backroom, reading himself for the courting movements.

The roaring was heard from the back room, Sebastian sighed. Grell. Turning to the alarmed girl, he told her to go and that she should come back tomorrow. She nodded and fled leaving him alone in the room. Luckily for him, the food was in the carriage, guarded by Tanaka. He stormed the backroom, reading himself for the courting movements.

"He was no fun," Grell pouted as he ran a hand though his hair.

"Hello Grell," he began, "such unfortunate timing, he was just about to fine a coat I needed."

"Sorry Sebby, but his time was up."

Sebastian sighed, "Then help me find the jacket I'm looking for please. It should be in this little room somewhere."

"Sure," Grell started opening random cabinets.

He gave a smile to the other man, a practiced one, often used when a smile was needed such as gaining entrance into a church, interrogating a person, or simply not to show his disapproval of one of his Master's choices, particularly when teaching violin. How ungifted Ciel was at music. "Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem. It is kind of my fault." He spotted a small jacket. "Is it this?"

"Why yes, it is," Sebastian replied, in a much happier manor than he would usually give anyone. Snatching it, he turned to Grell, "You are such a help to me, however can I repay your kindness?" It was nonchalant. He wasn't use to treating this painfully annoying man with any sort of kindness. Though, even with his momentary bad acting.

"Just being next to you Sebastian and not being mean to me is enough."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, surely you cannot mean that? There must be something you want." He noticed the rose threaded in Grell's hair.

Grell blushed. "I don't think you would like it but maybe a kiss on the cheek. You don't have to." he stuttered as he mentally kicked himself.

Pride would have to be swallowed pride as a demon and his own personal pride in himself. With a show of the upmost confidence, he daringly did what no gentleman should ever do to a "Lady". He pushed the other man against a wall, pinning his wrists above his head and forcing his knee between Grell's thighs, he leaned is to whisper in a purposely hot breath. "Is that really what you want? Is that all you want me to give?"

"Yes." Grell stuttered, a large blush on his face.

Stuttering? That was definitely a first. The blush was nothing special but getting that confidant man to stutter made him smirk, "Tell me my dear, in full detail."

"A kiss, that's all I want Sebastian."

"Pity," he said, bringing one hand down to cup Grell's face, lightly rubbing his own jaw line along the soft flesh.

Grell shivered. "It's rude to tease a lady Sebastian."

He let the hand run the length of Grell's body, before reaching into his own coat and grasped the end of a butter knife. Swiftly, he pulled his hand away and forced the knife through bother sleeves and through the wall. Nailing the redhead to the wood of the room. Pulling away, Sebastian smiled, "Then forgive for I must be rude just a little longer."

"You truly are a brute, aren't you Sebastian?" Grell asked smirking a little.

He grabbed the coat, pristine and clean. He turned and nodded, "I am merely one hell of a butler," and with that he ran off again, leaving Grell to occupy the next hour or so trying to remove himself from the wall.

After a good ten minutes Grell managed to pry himself from the wall. "The nerve of that demon holds no bounds." Grell growled has he folded his ripped coat and set home to mend it.

Contently on his way back to the Manor. Oh what a wonderful day it was.

Grell sat home ticked off and he mended his jacket. "That bastard..." He reached up to the rose and smiled.

The day continued on, just as peaceful as ever. Perhaps a little too peaceful compared to most weeks but he wasn't complaining. That was until there was a crash in the hallway. Walking from the study, he saw Mey-Rin on the floor, trying to clean up an entire set of dished that had been broken all over the floor. Well, not all days could be totally satisfying. He spent the rest of the little day he had left cleaning up the mess, buffing the scratches from the wood and beating out the carpets to be sure any glass left had been taken care of.

"Grell are you done? You still need to collect souls." William scorned. "Yes William." Grell exasperated as he collected his chainsaw and spent the rest of the day harvesting souls.

With two precious days gone, four left. That morning, Sebastian had pressured his young master into finally finishing the invitations, and had collected them, ready to give them to Bard and Tanaka to deliver.

"Are you sure about this?" Grell asked as he eyed his list. "What's the matter? You normally would like an assignment near the Phantomhive Manor." Grell sighed. "Never mind." Grell walked toward the Manor fingering his red rose.

Sebastian showed their esteemed guest to Ciel's office. He was a business partner to be with much to bring to the Phantomhive riches. Opening the door, he allowed the fat man through, "My lord, Mister J.T. Lawrence of London has arrived."

"Good," the child said curtly, "have a seat, Mister Lawrence," Ciel finished, standing and gesturing to the chair before his own.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive. It is an hon-"

He was cut off when Ciel raised his hand and spoke to his butler, "Sebastian, prepare tea, Earl Grey."

He nodded, "Of course, My Lord," and left the two to their business.

"Now where is he?" Grell muttered as he jumped in an open window and started wondering the halls.

In the kitchen, Sebastian had an odd perception of the whole house. He heard when the hall window was opened and he had one of two people in mind of who would do such a thing, Mey-Rin and the redheaded reaper Grell. However, he ignored it. He was under no orders to protect the chubby business man and thus forth had no reason to dash out. He may have been a butler and under contract be he was still a demon.

"Is it this door?" Grell opened a door and saw Sebastian cutting vegetables.

So it was Grell. "Well, I can only assume who you're looking for," Sebastian made no move to keep him there or force him to leave. He just continued on with the chopping of carrots to be used in a cake later as the tea heated.

"Yes that fat business man? Do you know where he is?" Grell asked trying not to yell at Sebastian for ripping his coat.

"I might," he said, as indifferent as he usually is with pests, "but I'd rather not tell you."

"Fine but I make no promise if Ciel is traumatized from watching a man being beheaded." Grell muttered as he started to exit the kitchen.

"Grell," Sebastian asked putting his knife down, "would you mind if I distracted you while they sign a contract? It won't take but a few minutes."

"Distract me by doing what?" Grell asked as he turned to face him.

He played it off innocently, "Anything really. Would you like to taste the batter for the cake?"

"Sure." Grell walked over to him.

Pulling out an extra spoon, he dipped it in the batter and pulled it out, letting the excess drip off. He handed it to Grell, "Have a lick."

Grell stuck out his tongue and gave the spoon a little lick. "It tastes so good." Grell moaned as he licked it again.

He scoffed as he watched. This was just too easy. He'd never have to work hard to ever embarrass the reaper, he'd do it all by himself with the proper situation provided.

"Thanks Sebastian." Grell smiled. "I was hoping to get another red rose from your garden."

Pursing his lips, he raised an eyebrow to Grell, "I don't know; we already need all the flowers we can get. But how would you like something a little more permanent?" This was going to be exquisite. Especially when the end of the week showed up.

"Like what?" Grell said a little disappointed but a little curious.

"Well," he let himself trail off as he placed his body strategically behind Grell, bringing one hand slithering up his body from his hip. The other grabbing his chin and pulling it to one side. He didn't go any farther, waiting for the amusing reaction from the painfully red man.

"Sebastian?" Grell stuttered as he wondered if he was just dreaming.

The past two days, only teasing was done but now was the perfect time to make it more intimate. Flicking his tongue out, he quickly bit into the soft flesh of the neck before him and started sucking, intent on leaving a "Love Bite" as people call them, on his skin.

"Sebastian!" Grell moaned his knees turning into jelly.

He released Grell's neck with a pop and moved to under his jaw line. He chuckled while he sucked more. He was going to pepper the other's neck in bruises, to been seen for at least two weeks.

Grell moaned and his knees buckled making him lean onto Sebastian's chest.

As he collapsed, Sebastian took hold of his body, but released his neck again. "Would you like to rest for now? The tea is almost boiling over and I need to deliver it."

"Yes please." Grell stood up.

When the other began to uses his muscles again, Sebastian only held him tighter and walked them both to the plain table used for food preparation and breakfast for the staff of the household. Bending them both over Sebastian pressed them into the table, sliding his hand from under Grell; he held them on his back. "Now stay here for me until I come back."

"Fine but its rude to keep a lady waiting." Grell teased.

"I promise to be back as long you stay just like that," he lied through his smirk as he pulled on his jacket and gloves which had previously removed, loading the tray with cups and cream.

"Sebby can I go with you? I really need to kill this guy and I have to collect more souls." Grell protested.

He chuckled, "After my dear, after I'm done with you."

"But William is going to kill me if I make him work overtime."

Walking past him, he playfully patted his bum and walked through the door, "Stay." He closed the kitchen door and shut it, slipping the lock into place. There was only one way in and out of the kitchen aside from a small window that was used to let air in. Grell would be bent over that table for a while because Sebastian did not intend on coming back for him for quite a while.

Grell sighed and sat down on the floor. "He isn't coming back isn't he," Grell picked the rose out of his hair.

How wrong Grell was about that. After arriving in his master's study, he found Ciel sitting contently in his chair, looking at the ceiling. A body lay on the ground and he assumed it was because of the reaper by the name of William T. Spears. "Did you get the approval before we was taken my Lord?" He asked as he stepped over the body.

"Yes," Ciel said, pushing aside his paperwork to make room, "we will be receiving assets as well as profits from him company."

"Wonderful my Lord," Sebastian praised as he set the solitary teacup before the boy and poured the tea. Placing the pot back onto its cozy, he excused himself in an apology and plucked a rose from a vase in the hall. Walking back down to the kitchen, he placed it where Grell could find it and knocked on the door, quickly fleeing.

Grell looked up as he heard knocking. He dusted himself off and opened the kitchen door, noticing a blood red rose lying on the floor. "I guess I was wrong after all." He picked it up and walked off to his next assignment tucking the rose in his hair.

He laughed, silently of course, but he laughed either way. He enjoyed being able to act out his true demonic nature- causing chaos whether it is in the physical world, in the mind, and even the heart.

"Where have you been?" William asked Grell as he came in. "Doing my assignments of course." Grell answered. "You missed one." Grell shrugged. "I'll make it up tomorrow." He said as he waved goodbye.

Three days past and three to go. When he'd originally began his plan, he thought it would be mildly time filling. Maybe even slightly amusing? But he'd found out that it was _fun_. Sebastian Michaelis, a demon from hell that feed off the agony and souls of the human he was bound to was having fun! He found himself thinking of the next way to up his prior day. Take it farther, but not too far. What was the point of the game if he let the other with that easily?

Grell was bored. William wasn't amusing him in any way and he made up his lost soul collection so he began to head to the local rose garden. Although it was closed to the public he snuck in anyway and began to wonder among the bushes, admiring them.

Ciel was to be protected and taken care for by the Manor staff whenever Sebastian was away on short errands. Today was the day that he was to check up on the progress of the meat as well as retrieving a new set if dished to replace the set that Mey-Rin had broken. Riding out he could smell the scent of reaper and knew who it was. This would provide most opportune to him, a bit of a pick-me-up if you will in his normally dull and routine day.

"These roses are simply gorgeous! I wonder if I could grow some one day," Grell mused as he admired the red roses.

"They are and you probably could if you tried," Sebastian said appearing from a nearby gazebo. He walked slowly, letting of an evil aurora. Up until now, he'd been playing around but it was time to this more seriously.

"I could if I could get a break from William and his constant nagging." Grell retorted as he turned toward Sebastian.

He scoffed, "Then you'll probably never get to."

"A lady can dream Sebastian." Grell teased.

"Of course, of course. What brings you here?" He cringed at having to make small take with this confused man but it was all a part of his plan.

"I was bored and did all my work so I came here."

"Fair enough," now was the time to surpass the physical "Bond" and forge a false emotion bond, "Why do you enjoy the roses so much Grell?"

Grell smiled. "They are the flowers who are beauty but can fend off anyone. I wish to be the same as a rose." Grell said as he turned to a rose bush.

"But what if they want the intrusion?" Now he was just being lewd, but Grell deserved no true politeness form him.

"Maybe over time they might get a bit lonely so they would want an intrusion." Grell said plucking a red rose.

He placed a gloved hand on the other man's shoulder, "Do you feel as though you relate to them?"

"In a way yes. That's why I love them so."

He could see the blossoming bruises on Grell's neck, dark purple and yellow on his white skin, when he push a portion of hair behind his ear.

"So why are you here Sebastian?" Grell asked as he sniffed the rose.

"Is a man not allowed to accompany a beautiful woman in the garden?"

"It depends on the lady's opinion on whenever she wants company or not Bassy."

He let his hand wander to Grell's waist, a used and tried move but it still worked, and pulled the man closer to him. He wondered what kind of spectacle they looked like from behind.

Grell sighed. "Bassy, every rose has its thorns remember? Don't play with me."

Well, the game was to give Grell what he wanted. He removed his hand from Grell's body and turned to walk away. "I love you Grell, I really do," Sebastian added, just to see if it got a raise from the other. Of course this was a lie though; he loved nothing except his next meal and his cats. He wasted no time in getting himself back over the garden wall and in the carriage to be on his way and disappeared in the sea of people in the road.

Grell gasped as Sebastian left. "That bastard! How can you leave a woman alone after proclaiming their love for them?" Grell complained as he walked home.

What an entertaining chase it was. Luring the prey to their doom by giving them what they wanted. It certainly was a new tactic for him. But it worked and Grell would search him out now. He knew it and now with the belief that he loved him in return; the end result would be far more destructive.

Grell sat down on his red armchair ad sighed. Sebastian was toying with him and he knew that but he couldn't help fall for it. It was better than being beaten and ignored but it would crush him in the end. He looked at the rose Sebastian gave him and the fallen petals surrounding it and sighed. Love is a fickle thing.

With only two day of preparation left before the end of the week, everything was going smoothly. Lady Elizabeth had arrived, as was only proper being Ciel's betrothed. Her energy was always a good thing for his master even if the boy disagreed with that statement with all of his being.

"Grell are you ok?" William asked as a sluggish Grell walked into his office. "I'm fine William. I just want my assignments." Grell yawned as he wiped his eyes. "Grell, go home. You are in no condition to work." Grell sighed and walked back home to take a nap.

A frustrated Ciel walked in front of him as he accompanied Lady Elizabeth on a walk then picnic, all of which she insisted on. Sebastian, of course, chaperoned as it would be completely improper to allow two young people be without an adult for fear of inappropriate behavior. After setting up their blanket, he stood watch over them, but still from a distance that gave them decent privacy. A butler was not entitled to all of his master's conversations, child or not. However, he'd expected to see Grell much sooner in the day. It was already one and there was neither hair nor hide of the man.

"I might as well make this day useful." Grell said to himself as he walked around in the park aimlessly, playing with the red rose in his hair.

On the manor grounds, most everything was clam and for once Sebastian was unhappy with that. Any other time, he'd give both hand to keep everyone content but his blood was near boiling. Where was Grell?

Grell yawned again as he walked toward the manor, only because he wanted to get another rose and at least get a glimpse of Sebastian.

When a flash of red appeared just beyond the bushed, Sebastian snuck away. Though it isn't really sneaking if they didn't realize you were too there to begin with.

Grell walked toward the rose bushes humming.

"Somehow, I knew you'd back Grell," Sebastian said, approaching the man, once again. How strange things turn out. First you avoid someone and then you can't wait to see them again.

"You can't ward me off very long can you?" He yawned as he turned toward the butler.

He smiled, "It seems I cannot. Though surely I cannot be the reason you've come?"

"Only for the roses Bassy." Grell lied.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrows, plucking a rose form the bush nearest to him, "Well if this is all you want Grell then you would have taken it a long time ago." He handed the large flower to the man. This time it was white, not red.

"That may be true but leaving a lady wondering if your love confession is true all night strains her a bit." Grell said sniffing the rose.

Caressing Grell's cheek with the back of his palm, he replied, "I am sorry, but what I say is true. I do love you." Sebastian never lied. Not even now. However this 'love' was far from romantic. Far from caring and far from what it was assumed to be. What he 'loved' was torture, and torturing his favorite toy.

"But how do I know your intentions are pure and you affections aren't a game that gives you sick pleasure?"

He chuckled. It was too amusing how Grell honestly thought that this really meant anything, even if he did questioned it. It just reaffirmed that Sebastian had the reaper wrapped around his finger. "Have I ever told a lie," he asked? It was the only way to answer honestly.

"No but you only promised to not lie to your so called "master". So your word is really genuine."

"Because I have something for you. The day after tomorrow will be the party. Stop by. I will give what I have then. But Grell," he interlaced their gloved fingers together; "I love you."

Grell couldn't help but blush. "I will go Bassy."

"Wonderful. I shall see you there. Oh," he almost forgot, "be sure to attend in something nice."

"How can you doubt a lady's fashion sense," Grell teased.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian sighed, "Because I am merely a man." It was the best answer he could think of that didn't involve insulting the horrendously flamboyant man.

"I bid you farewell Sebastian. I must get to work." Grell said winking at the butler before walking away.

Holding back a laugh, Sebastian nodded and went back to his own business, unafraid to find his two charges in a precarious position. He found out long ago that his master had no desire for pleasure of any sort.

"William, I'm here to work." Grell announced as he strolled into his office.

"Are you sure?" Grell nodded and Williams sighed and gave his new list. Grell smirked and left, spending the rest of the day collecting souls.

This would be the last day of preparation. The meats would be delivered; empty vases would be set out, flowers collected, and everything cleaned to the highest of standards. His young lord would also need refreshment on his dancing. That, was where Sebastian decided to start the day, dance.

"Hello William~" Grell said as he walked in. "Grell you seem to be in a good mood." Grell just smiled and took his list and exited. He skipped a little as he headed toward his first victim.

Already today, his shoes have been scuffed more than in the past three weeks combined and it made him sigh, "There really is no hope for you is there?"

The boy only huffed, "It's not my fault. Besides, dancing is painfully unnecessary."

What ever would he do with that boy?

"Really?" Grell complained as his latest victim ducked in an alley. He ran toward him and swung his chainsaw, killing him in one blow. "Almost done."

By the end of the lesson, Sebastian was fully comfortable about giving a light praise. "My lord, your memory of the waltz is impeccable."

"William I'm done," Grell announced as he left the building. He headed toward his house beginning to prepare for the next evening.

There was still not much to do for the rest of the day besides continue to cook and prep meat. It would be tender and delicious. Nothing less than the best for his master and for that, he would spend the next several hours cooking and dicing and marinating.

After working with so much meat, blood had dripped on him and he was sweating profusely. He decided to bathe.

"Ow!" Grell shouted as he pricked his finger. He was sewing himself an outfit for tomorrow and was putting the finishing touches to his marvelous creation. "Done!" Grell proclaimed as he held it up. "Now for a nice bath and good night's rest.

It was surprising to say the least, not seeing Grell, but tomorrow would be the day. He'd finally been able to finish his daily duties and sleep. Not that it was necessary though. Demons didn't need sleep. But he liked to cat-nap.

Grell smiled as he put a rose in a small vase next to his bed. "Until tomorrow Sebastian!"

When morning came, Sebastian peeled himself from his covers and began to ready himself for his work. Today would be the glorious day of Grell's defeat.

Grell yawned as he entered William's office. "Good morning Will"

Will looked at the man, "You have this evening off Grell. Have everything done before you quit tonight." That was all he had to say to the annoying man.

"Thanks Will," Grell winked before heading off to his first victim of the day.

Will only sighed, much like a certain demon he distained as the red head.

Grell wondered around town looking for an abused maid to put down. "It's really depressing. She had pretty red hair." Grell said to no one in particular as he stalked the young girl down an abandoned path.

Now afternoon, the table set, the decorations out, and the feast nearly done, Sebastian chanced into his best Tuxedo, ready to greet guests.

Grell hummed as he put on the blood red empire dress and buckled the chain link golden belt around his slim waist. He put on matching red heels and applied red lipstick to his lips. "Sebastian's in for a real treat tonight." Grell mused as he put on his red rose crown on his head and headed toward the manor.

The majority of Ciel's guest had arrived by the time he saw the man/woman. He nodded to Grell, "My lady," he played coolly.

"Hello Sebastian. This is an elegant party you put together." Grell complimented as he smiled at the demonic butler.

"Thank you. Though you should really compliment my Master. He designed this. I only made it reality." He offered a hand to Grell, Wanting to take them both to the dance floor.

Grell smiled and took his hand.

Sebastian weaved them into the dancing pairs on the floor seamlessly. Taking Grell's waist, he held him at an appropriate distance. The music was light and at a mild tempo. He had sure to lead them both accordingly.

Grell felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He only dreamed of this and merely hoped that Sebastian would hold him and not kick him in the face or calling him repulsive. As they twirled and spun he couldn't help but smile.

The pleasure was painted clearly on Grell's face. Sebastian smiled, "Are you enjoying yourself Grell?"

"Why of course Sebastian! Who knew you were such a marvelous dancer?" Grell replied as they twirl by Ciel and Elizabeth.

Sebastian genuinely laughed at this, "It is my business to be good at such things. What kind of butler, or gentleman, would I be if I didn't?"

"True although it seems Ciel is struggling a bit with that young girl." Grell noted as he watched Elizabeth try to coax Ciel to the dance floor.

Sebastian sighed. All his good work would go to waste like this. "Yes, well, one day he won't have to anymore. Though I'm hard-pressed to go over and interfere. The last thing we need is Lady Elizabeth upset. She is his fiancée after all."

""I suppose so. It is a party for her after all. Surely Ciel will warm up to her eventually."

"One would hope so," he pulled them along faster.

"Ah, young love," Grell sighed.

"Are you perhaps in love Grell?"

"It's more of a one sided love. I know he will never love me." Grell said feeling a bit down.

A dip in the dance was coming. Sebastian took his chance. He let the other lean dangerously before sliding his hand in a cheeky way up Grell's thigh, "I wonder why?"

Grell blushed. "Supposedly he finds me repulsive."

Letting his hand linger long than what would have been proper, Sebastian pulled back and continued to sweep them in circles. "I'm sure he doesn't. Perhaps he is just cold?" He knew exactly where this was going and he enjoyed it.

"I suppose but I can't really tell when he refuses my advances."

He smiled coyly, "And what type of advances are these? Vocal? Maybe he's more of a physical," he brought their bodies flush together, "man."

Grell blushed as he stuttered. "Sebastian..."

"Yes Grell? Tell me, what it is?" He let hot breath whisper into the other man's ear, voice low.

Grell smiled, "It's not very important but I'm happy."

Sebastian brought a gloved hand up and cupped Grell's face, "I'm sure it is extremely important. Everything you say is to me."

Grell blushed. "You don't have to so modest."

Making a decision, Sebastian brought them close to the crowd of people not dancing, suddenly pulling them both through and off the dance floor. "Follow me, I will prove it to you."

Grell nodded and weaved his way through the crowd slightly excited yet scared for what was going to happen to him.

The people seemed to part for him without thought. All Sebastian needed was a determined look and a brisk and strong walk. He spotted the door that led off to a more secluded hallway; grabbing Grell's hand, he dragged the red-head to it. "Here." Shoving him through the door, Sebastian followed and closed it without a sound. Turning to face the man in a dress, he smiled.

Grell sighed and tensed as he noticed Sebastian dragged him into an empty room. Of course he fantasied about this but to have this actually happen? Grell pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Come along," Sebastian beckoned, gesturing Grell to follow him farther. The darkness would make it hard for someone to find their way around but Sebastian knew everything about the manor, and he happened to know that this was the old library, a place not commonly visited by anyone. He'd find them a remote corner behind a book case.

Grell move as if was on auto pilot. He could barely keep his mind together with all the random thoughts swarming around his head like angry wasps.

It didn't take long with a quick pace and long strides to reach the farthest corner, wall lined with shelves and large books making it a near solid wall. Pushing Grell up against it, he asked, "How do I prove to you, right here and now? That I mean every word that I say, that I love you."

Grell blushed and looked away from Sebastian's amber eyes. "Perhaps a kiss?"

Eyebrows rose, "A kiss is all?" He would certainly oblige. Taking Grell's chin, he swiped a clothed thumb over his lips before leaning in and capturing them, softly as was only polite when giving a woman a loving kiss.

Grell's eyes widened as Sebastian captured his lips in one swift motion. He expected Sebastian to smile at him and tell him he was just toying with him. Hesitantly he started moving his lips against Sebastian's.

Feeling the motion under him, Sebastian pressed in, but with a soft force. Asking in a way that assured he'd have what he wanted but didn't demand. He was a butler after all. The hand he held against Grell's check slide down to his neck, gripping lightly as to angle his head upwards. The other gripped his hip firmly.

Grell shivered as he felt respond and his gloved hands moved leaving a trail of goose bumps. He gasped slightly and just closed his eyes.

Pulling away just ever so slightly, Sebastian spoke in a husky whisper, breath tickling the other's lips he was sure, "How was that? Does that prove it to you?"

Grell blushed and looked at him though his long eye lashes. "I don't know Sebastian. Persuade me."

"Very well." He kissed Grell's cheek chastely and pulled off his gloves and he knelt, sliding both hands down Grell's body to the hem of his dress. Letting one slip under the material, he grasped his ankle, rubbing circles with his thumb.

He hummed to himself, "Soft…" Fingers ghosting up wards, Sebastian felt calf muscle, flexed due to the heel and the back of a knee. He rose and soon found his hand on the back of thigh. His long fingers held the slender limb, just touching the inside flesh and kneading the skin. "Would I ever touch a lady as such if I didn't love her?"

Grell moaned a little and he felt his skirt rise and his leg being gently massaged. He bit his lip when Sebastian touched a rather sensitive patch of skin. "Would I ever touch a lady as such if I didn't love her?" "What about that nun?" Grell stuttered.

"I was under orders. You know what a boss' demand is? It is obeyed without question. But I am here of my own accord." He gave the corner of Grell's mouth a quick kiss to try and silence him.

Grell pressed his lips to Sebastian's lips to try to gain dominance over the current situation.

Despite acting like a woman, Sebastian knew there was a man in Grell somewhere and he gladly accepted the force against him. Soft and sweet was boring, epically for a demon that thrived in pain and fear. Pushing his hands up farther, he brushed them along Grell's spine lightly. He was sure that anything could make this man tick but the real question was what would make him squirm. He intended to find out.

Grell bit his lip and shivered as he felt Sebastian's hand lightly ran over a particularly oversensitive spot on his spine.

Feeling him shake under his hand, Sebastian snickered and asked, "Is the lady appeased? Or is there more she desires?"

Grell moaned a little as he replied, "Maybe..."

"Whatever could you want?" Sebastian took his lips from near Grell's and moved back to his ear. Taking one hand off his back, he brought it up to hold red hair away from his mouth as he teased the shell of Grell's ear with teeth just grazing the skin.

"To touch you," Grell stuttered.

Smiling against smile, he whispered in hot breath; tone daring Grell to do so, "By all means." He pushed his hands higher up his back and brought one around to play with his ribs.

Grell hesitantly put one hand on Sebastian's cheek and the other on his hip. He began kneading the flesh there soothingly.

Feeling the prodding of his skin through his clothing, Sebastian withdrew his hands quickly to shuck his jacked and open the buttons on his shirt. Reaching around, he skillfully pulled at the various buttons and clasps on the back of Grell's dress.

Grell gasped as he felt cold stone press against his back. He looked up and nearly fainted when he saw Sebastian shirtless.

"Well," he smirked, "you did say you wish to touch, so touch." It was a simple yet aggressive command.

Grell lightly traced Sebastian's chest as he tried to commit the body overshadowing him to memory.

He felt hands roaming over his body and he smiled to himself. It was almost too easy, yet so hard at the same time, like a weight. He, however, could be as strong as he needed to be. Dipping his head down, he ran the tip of his tongue just along Grell's jaw, taking a liking to a small patch and kissing it.

Grell moaned and let his had ghost over Sebastian's clothed cock

Sebastian could feel his breath hitch; he wouldn't let himself lose control over this encounter. He retaliated in the same way he was attacked. Pulling a hand down, he took hold of the other man's groin palming the flesh.

Grell gasped and unconsciously buckled into Sebastian's hand. "Oh Sebastian!" He moaned as he kept grinding against his hand.

For all purposes, his "course of action" worked but unfortunately, he found Grell was not wearing underwear- male or female. Though disgusted, he bit a nasty comment back and played it off coolly, "No linens underneath? How un-lady like! Punishment must be enforced." He took hold and began to stoke softly.

Grell blushed and bucked into Sebastian's hand to try to create more friction.

Tutting, he pulled his hand away and gave Grell a harsh swat on the thigh. "We're doing this how I want to, remember? This is a punishment after all." He'd make him cry with want, it was his goal and when he had a goal; it would be something he'd go after furiously.

Grell bit his lips to not cry out in pleasure and tried to stop himself from buckling into Sebastian's hand.

Chuckling to himself, as he knew that Grell would most likely be unable to stop his own body, he began again, painfully and antagonizing slow. Taking his free hand, he grabbed Grell's chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and stare into his eyes. He wanted to see the expressions he made. "Look at me," he commanded.

Grell bit his lips harder drawing blood. He looked up into Sebastian's amber eyes.

"Very good Grell," he assured him and kept pace, staring the reaper intensely in the face. As much of a pain he was, he was quite a bit of entertainment when he was engaged and not seeking out Sebastian.

Grell moaned and ached for Sebastian to go faster.

He could feel the tension, the body heat, the heartbeat in Grell's ribcage. What he wanted was so painfully obvious. The man really had no shame, did he? Feeling, not frisky, but playful, Sebastian experimented with moving differently, trying to find the most sensitive parts of the redhead's cock.

Grell let out a loud moan when Sebastian stroked a small sensitive spot on his cock.

Grinning madly to himself, he made sure that in his "massage", returned to that little place and the area around it. Breaking .eye contact, Sebastian leaned in and whispered into Grell's ear. Anything that came to mind, sexy little phrases and false praise. They weren't anything he'd remember about later or, not specifically. They were just fickle things.

"Please Sebastian!" Grell pleaded.

"Please what? I want you to ask me." He sneered cruel sucked harshly on the closest patch of skin, behind Grell's ear.

"Faster." Grell moaned.

Taking the order, he quickened his motions and breathed harshly, "Of course. Anything."

Grell moaned but smirked as he suddenly pinned Sebastian to the wall and started stroking him. "Don't think I would submit so easily Sebastian."

Taken off guard, Sebastian hadn't the time to react but he continued to stroke. "Whatever will you have me do?" He raised an eyebrow high and genuinely wondered. It was one kick he didn't anticipate.

Grell grinned resembling the Cheshire cat. "Maybe..." He pulled down Sebastian's pants along with his undergarment and placed a finger at Sebastian's entrance. "Something…" His finger circled it. "Unexpected." His fingernail rubbing the flesh before breaching it.

Groaning, he felt a sting and wriggling mass in him. "Grell, not so abruptly." He'd felt a worse pain but this was definitely different.

Grell dropped his smile and sighed. "Sorry." His smile grew as he touched a small bud of nerves causing Sebastian to moan a little.

The shock was definitely unexpected as a curl and a small brush here and there and a shudder pricked its way up his spine. He didn't even think he had such a place within him. Sure, a human on the outside, but he wasn't so sure of the inside until now. The movement was getting slicker and Sebastian supposed logically that something must have torn and bled, lubricating the digit.

"May I add another?" Grell asked, concerned as he saw blood on his finger.

Taking a deep breath, he didn't see a problem with such a notion. He wouldn't let this continue for much longer anyways. "Why not Grell? But Grell, do be careful."

"I promise." Grell carefully added another finger and began to stretch him out.

Sebastian breathed heavily and kissed Grell, passionately. Aside from the strangeness, he was actually enjoying this on a level that wasn't to completely destroy the other man. It concerned him to the core of his being.

Grell smiled against Sebastian's lips and pushed his fingers against his prostate.

A shiver passed over him and the feeling of discomfort began to fade away.

Grell continued to thrust his fingers into the small bundle of nerves.

Letting himself to continue to be pleasured, Sebastian felt shame in himself but held on anyway. It would be one side of him that no one would ever be allowed to see; and if no one were allowed to see, he'd have to distract Grell.

He decided to try to return a hand, the other clutching at Grell's shoulder, to his groin in attempt to bring the reaper to his level.

Grell moaned and faltered a little as he started to grind against Sebastian's hand.

Smirking, he only increased the speed of his ministrations upon Grell's member, knowing know now that it took a bit more intensity.

Grell continued to grind against Sebastian's hand his other hand that had Sebastian pinned against the wall loosened.

Feeling the power shift once again, he pulled faster, rubbing his thumb over the head with ever stroke.

"Sebastian I'm going to cum!"

Oh finally! He pulled his hand away immediately and retreated from Grell, leaving him unsatisfied. Smirking, he looked at the red head, "My, my… whatever shall you do now Grell?" He Pulled up his trousers and moved to button up his shirt.

Grell pouted. "I suppose I should chase you but seeming as we are both in the same situation" he pointed to their bulges. "Then we can help each other or just properly take care of these ourselves though I prefer the first opinion."

Raising an eyebrow, he knew what he had to do. Buttoning the last of his shirt, he graced his way back to Grell and quickly sunk to his knees, smiling up to the man. "How about I leave a mess here for someone to find?" Flipping up the skirts, he took Grell's own erection entirely into his mouth and sucked vigorously. A plan formed clearly in his mind. Gripping thighs, he rubbed circles as he relaxed his throat and did what he had to, humming a bit.

Grell's moaned and gripped Sebastian's hair. "Sebastian!"

He pushed on, in the true spirit of an English Gentleman and Butler. Sebastian hoped for this ordeal to be over quickly so he may get away, to flee, despite his demonic nature.

After a few minutes Grell's climax was approaching and he cried out. "Sebastian" as he came.

Choking a little, Sebastian swallowed, even if he wasn't sure how he felt on doing such a lewd thing, and continued to such on what would surely be even more sensitive skin. He was determined to make the other writhe.

Grell moaned louder and felt himself harden again.

Pulling down, Sebastian put his weight on Grell and pulled him to the floor. Giving one last bob, let go and stood, looking down on the redhead. Slinging his jacket over his shoulder, he gave a curt bow, "Goodbye Grell." And he vanished.

Grell sighed and fixed his skirts. "I should have known." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Honestly this is really low even for him." Grell grumbled as he wondered aimlessly though the halls. "He could have at least lead me out."

Unannounced to Grell, Sebastian hid only on the other side of a bookcase, hidden in darkness. Swiping a hand through his hair, fixing it from its disheveled state. He sighed and silently asked himself why. Why would he do this? He'd just changed the entire dynamic between them. Shaking his head, he threw anything that may have been doubt behind him and went to rejoin the dance hall with a small smile.

Perhaps he'd do this more often? And perhaps he enjoyed this? And just maybe… just maybe, he was glad that he got to say, "I love you."

* * *

There you go. I hope I edited it all properly. Really I do. Tell me if you catch something.

Thanks~

-MattieWinter-


End file.
